<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby don't stop by Jjpforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408764">Baby don't stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever'>Jjpforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Cock Tease, Cravings, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Pampering, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful alpha, Im Jaebeom was married to jinyoung. Following the tradition of tying knots with the youngest of the Park family. </p><p>This arranged marriage was different from others. Jinyoung was the pampered, spoiled baby of the family, who needed attention twenty-four seven and it was expected the same from Alpha. </p><p>And Jaebeom made sure to do everything except one thing. </p><p>The baby-making. </p><p>And just then, Jinyoung was hit with his heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby don't stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! After a long time I posted a new work. </p><p>First of all, this is my first commission work. </p><p>I am not very proud of it but I did my best. I hope my lovely client liked it if not loved. Also, I hope you enjoyed it. 💓💓💓</p><p>Thank you so much! </p><p>For more commission work please find me on twitter @jjpnsfw1 and send me a dm. </p><p>Love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im Jaebeom and arranged marriage was something that didn't go hand in hand. He hated the idea of an arranged marriage. He was the powerful alpha among the existing packs and the CEO of Park Enterprises. His thoughts for marriage was something that bloomed out of love and kindness but it was thrown off when he had to make a deal.</p><p>A deal, a contract between the Parks and Ims.</p><p>It was a tradition in the packs that the alpha had to marry the third born of the family. Jaebeom was pissed, he was furious. He gave a second thought of backing down but then, he realised the price he has to pay.<br/>Alpha cannot back down like a coward.</p><p>So, he accepted.</p><p>He was totally against the idea of marriage which was not his choice. He was a grown man. He had his own needs and he needed time to settle down.</p><p>He had no idea who the person was? Who he was going to marry and this resulted in a bitter mood.</p><p>The alpha was frustrated, he wanted to know if the person he is marrying is his type or not, or if, they are worthy of his love and kindness. Jaebeom with his harsh behaviour snapped at his employees and pack members.</p><p>" Alpha jaebeom, you need to control your anger or you'll lose it," his assistant hesitated before saying the wise words but it also ended in a bad way. Why was this affecting him so much?</p><p>First, he was forced into this. Second, he didn't meet the person and third, he hated this idea.</p><p>Soon, the day came where the smallest detail of his life was happening which was already planned by his great parents just like this wedding.</p><p>Jaebeom sipped his champagne and glanced at the small figure sitting beside him. The omega was looking everywhere except him. He was so shy that he was painted red.</p><p>The omega was the real definition of beauty, he was ethereal. He was everything that Jaebeom desired. He clicked with deepest and secret desires which were pressed down but the little prince was able to pull them off.</p><p>The one who was able to take that anger off from Jaebeom was Park Jinyoung. The third and the youngest heir of the Parks. Marrying Jinyoung was a very simple task but to keep up with him was challenging.</p><p>Jinyoung was the youngest and the only omega and this resulted in pamper, twenty-four-seven attention, affection and love. Marrying was a simple thing, the real thing was to give all the love, care, attention and affection with exact emotions but more loved.</p><p>"I wanna drink that," Jinyoung's small voice rang in Jaeboem's ear.</p><p>Jaebeom leaned over his pretty husband, who looked small under him. He gulped thickly at the rose scent coming from the omega. He chuckled and handed his glass to Jinyoung.</p><p>It was a small gesture but it coloured the cheeks of Jinyoung. He gleamed and whispered, almost audible.</p><p>"Thank-you, alpha," he said and took a sip only to make a cute scrunching face.</p><p>"It's…. weird," he whimpered and looked at the alpha who was staring at him.</p><p>" You are staring at me," Jinyoung blushed, finally looking at the alpha in the eyes and damn, the strings pulled inside his body.</p><p>Jinyoung was breathtaking. An unbeatable beauty.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," Jaebeom mumbled and Jinyoung looked down, his fingers gently tapping against the glass of champagne.</p><p>" Thanks," Jinyoung couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"You are, too," he said, timidly. Playing with the hem of his coat.</p><p>"What, beautiful?" Jaebeom cocked his eyebrow, giving his sexy side smirk.</p><p>"Wha— No! Y-you are handsome ``Jinyoung was flustered and it made his heartbeat so fast that even Jaebeom could hear. Jaebeom felt his ears going red and hot.</p><p>Why the fuck am was blushing ? He thought. He is a good-looking alpha, high status, wealthy and well-known. People threw themselves at him and looked at him now, he was blushing crazy for a word like handsome.</p><p>The handsome word was not new to him.</p><p>He looked at the platinum band around his finger, just like the ring, his life was tied around Jinyoung, just like Jinyoung's life was tied around him. He took Jinyoung's hand in hand and squeezed it softly to let the omega know that he was going to be with him forever.</p><p>The party was long, guests couldn't resist meeting the beautiful couple. Jaebeom was able to keep up with the guests but Jinyoung was tired. Shifting his weight to the right leg, he leaned towards Jaebeom, who rubbed his back.</p><p>It didn't look like they met for the first time. Just like yin and yang, the black and the white fit perfectly in all the places. They synced and it was just magic. It was like they made for each other.</p><p>"You seem to be tired," Jaebeom whispered to Jinyoung as soon as he got time from the guest. Jinyoung's small fist rubbed his eyes and he nodded.</p><p>"My legs are hurting and this shirt is itchy," he whimpered against the alpha's chest. Jaebeom's scent was undetectable and Jinyoung felt himself pouting.</p><p>"Okay, I'll take you to the guest room. Do you like to change your clothes and take a nap?" Jaebeom's tender voice made Jinyoung shiver and he nodded.</p><p>Jaebeom excused himself from the guest approaching his way and he took his pretty groom to the guest room. It was a small room with a bed, it was enough for the omega to relax.</p><p>Jinyoung sighed as soon as he stepped inside the bedroom. He scratched his hair and made his way towards the bed. Meanwhile, Jaebeom switches on the AC and he places a comfy cream coloured shirt on the bed.</p><p>" wear this, you'll be comfortable," he smiled genuinely at the omega who tilted his head for a second before taking off his white suit and sheer fabric shirt underneath. Jaebeom understood why jinyoung was feeling like that.</p><p>Jaebeom looked away, giving privacy to Jinyoung, who wore the shirt given by him.</p><p>"I-its big!" Jinyoung squealed cutely and swung his arms to show how loose the shirt was.</p><p>"Of course, it's mine," jaebeom commented and jinyoung went quiet. He hugged himself and walked to the side of the bed to climb on it.</p><p>"Can I take it?" Jinyoung asked, slipping under the blanket.</p><p>" yes, you can,." Jaebeom felt an immense amount of happiness.</p><p>💌💌💌💌</p><p> </p><p>It's been a month to their married life and Jaebeom is still not used to this. He was habitual of waking up alone in his cold bed that every morning, his little husband or what jaebeom called him kitten surprised him. Jinyoung loved cuddling while sleeping at first the alpha was not familiar with this cuddling shit but soon, he loved the warmth provided by his omega.</p><p>Jinyoung would hug, trap him or just snuggle against him and jaebeom loved it.</p><p>Jinyoung loved sleeping like a baby, his head on the arm of the alpha and his face buried in the chest. Jinyoung mumbled some incoherent words before moving his legs and swung on the thighs of the alpha.</p><p>The baby move.</p><p>Jinyoung moaned and hugged jaebeom tighter which caused alpha to wrap his arm around the tiny waist of jinyoung and as soon as his sleepy arm landed on Jinyoung, Jaebeom woke up and grunted.</p><p>There it goes, half-naked Jinyoung.</p><p>Seconds later, Jinyoung's eyes fluttered open and stretched his body, he woke up to the moody alpha.</p><p>"Kitten, where did your shorts go?" No good morning nothing, the first question shot up by the alpha.</p><p>Jinyoung looked beside him and kicked his legs cutely before rolling towards the alpha.</p><p>"I don't like them," He grumbled and yawned against Jaebeom's chest and covered his mouth.</p><p>" But you have to wear them," Jaebeom tsked.</p><p>"I don't wanna," Jinyoung whined, his fingers circling on the alphas stomach. This made Jaebeom huff. There was no point in arguing.</p><p>He let Jinyoung laze on the warm bed beside him and checked his phone for emails and other notifications.</p><p>"Alpha… ``Jinyoung called in his needy voice, tugging on Jaebum's shirt. Jaebeom nodded and placed his phone as if he was reminding himself.</p><p>"Come on, kitten," he chuckled and brought his hand on the back of Jinyoung's head, he pulled him close and planted a kiss on Jinyoung lips.</p><p>"Good Morning, Jaebeom," Jinyoung sweetly greeted and smooched Jaebeom back.</p><p>"Good morning, Jinyoung," Jaebeom smiled and snuggled against him, tangling his legs with the omega and inhaling his essence.</p><p>He loved how his mornings turned out. It was perfect.</p><p>✨✨</p><p>"You don't have to do that, kitten," Jaebeom's soft tone made Jinyoung stop. He put the knife back and let the servant make breakfast.</p><p>This made Jinyoung sulk behind the alpha who took him to the dining table. Jinyoung waited for Jaebeom to sit down so that he could slide between his thighs to sit on alpha's lap.</p><p>" I'll make dinner tonight, please? Please, please, please?" He tugs his bottom lip out and shows his puppy eyes.</p><p>Jaebeom chuckled and cupped the side of Jinyoung's face, he kissed Jinyoung and just like that, Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's neck and scooted close, his bum on top of Jaebeom's crotch.</p><p>"Kitten…. You are naughty," Jaebeom grunted in discomfort and moved his hips against Jinyoung's ass.</p><p>Jaebeom drank the small little moans left by Jinyoung and kissed him deeply before the servant came with breakfast.</p><p>Before Jinyoung could even unbutton the fourth button of Jaebeom's shirt, the servant walked in.</p><p>"Jaebeom..." flustered Jinyoung and whimpered at the distance between them.</p><p>Jaebeom winked, teasing his omega and pushed the piece of pancake against Jinyoung's mouth.</p><p>Grumpy Jinyoung accepted it and chewed his food properly because he loved getting rewards from the alpha and as soon as he finished the piece of the pancake, he quickly pursed his lips towards the alpha.</p><p>And he earned his reward. A sweet kiss.</p><p>He swung his legs back and forth and ate all the pancakes left on his plate while the alpha ate his breakfast which was steamed egg with rice and seaweed soup.</p><p>Jinyoung loved sweet pancakes for breakfast and according to jaebum's order, it was made.</p><p>" kitten, do you want more?" He asked, looking up from his plate but stopped when he found Jinyoung staring back at him. Jaebeom blinked twice in confusion and suddenly his face was cupped by two soft hands and he was pulled into a kiss.</p><p>" For an alpha, you look so cute while eating," jinyoung confessed delightfully.</p><p>Jaebeom almost lost a few of his senses at the compliment. Jinyoung and his random confessions. Jaebeom's face was red and hot as if in any second steam would leave off.</p><p>"God, kitten! You scared me," Jaebeom's laughed, trying to seal his flustered self.</p><p>Jinyoung laughed and stood up from his place to take his plate to the sink.</p><p>"Kitten, I'll be leaving for work. Be safe, darling," he wrapped his left arm around Jinyoung's body as he placed the plate in the sink and then turned Jinyoung to face him.</p><p>" don't touch anything that can harm you, okay?" Jinyoung nodded like an obedient kitten and standing on his tippy toes, he smooched Jaebeom on his lips. His lips parted and he slides his tongue in to flick Jaebeom's tongue a little and then tug his bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>" Okay, Jaebeom. Come home fast, a " he said breathlessly and Jaebeom nodded.</p><p>"I will, my kitten," he said the words and gave a tight squeeze to Jinyoung round globe. This resulted, Jinyoung to feel Jaebeom's hand on his ass that surely left a red imprint and he turned into a strawberry.</p><p>💌💌💌💌</p><p>"Alpha…..please" Jinyoung whimpered weakly as he tugged on Jaebeom's jacket, his index finger pointing at the Raspberry Vanilla cream tarts. The Alpha nodded and quickly asked the person to pack them.</p><p>"Anything else, kitten?" He asked, his eyes wandering on the board that displayed different coffees and milkshakes.</p><p>"Umm…. Strawberry vanilla shake," his small voice came and the alpha nodded.</p><p>He quickly took a look at his order and asked for the milkshake and americano. Jinyoung almost scrunched his nose at the coffee but concealed it.</p><p>Once they got their things, they left the cafe and got in the car.</p><p>"Kitten, you don't look well,l" the alpha finally commented. This made Jinyoung go rigid and he shook his head.</p><p>"No, alpha. I-I am fine," he smiled sweetly but Jaebeom didn't buy it. He huffed and accelerated the car and raced it back to the house.</p><p>Jinyoung felt his eyelids heavy and he groaned at the sudden drowsiness. Jinyoung's side door unlocked and the scent of his husband hit him. Jaebeom's clean and nutty aroma of coconut. It was a sweet scent and Jinyoung leaned forward and Jaebeom took him in his arms.</p><p>"Look at you, lying on my face," Alpha chuckled and hauled his omega in his arms to adjust him perfectly. Behind them, the servant carried whatever the couple brought for themselves and followed them back in.</p><p>Jaebeom nodded at the few servants who greeted him and then kissed the top of Jinyoung's head. He liked the scent of roses. They were his favourite. Jinyoung whimpered and curled up against the Jaebeom who hummed back to give a response.</p><p>"You feel warm. Did you play in the water?" Jaebeom guessed but Jinyoung shook his head weakly. He was fine in the cafe, well not fine. He was wobbling for sure.</p><p>Jaebeom sighed and unlocked his bedroom and shut the door lock once he went into the room. The first thing Jaebeom did was, lay down Jinyoung on the bed and took off his jacket and threw it on the chair and took out his omegas favourite blanket.</p><p>" Take rest, I'll call the doctor," Jaebeom said and took his phone out to call the doctor.</p><p>"Alp— kitten, I am calling him," Jaebeom almost snapped at his husband but his voice fell when Jinyoung's almond-shaped eyes brimmed with tears.</p><p>Jaebeom clenched his jaws and answered the phone.</p><p>Once it was aborted, Jaebeom walked to Jinyoung who was covered in sweat.</p><p>"Should I take them off?" Jaebeom's once stern voice turned into honey. He wiped Jinyoung's face with a soft towel and pushed away the blanket covering his body.</p><p>Jaebeum switched on the air conditioner to cool down his kitten and brought Jinyoung's pyjama set.</p><p>Jinyoung was panting at the sudden wave of hotness. His body was burning, his skin felt like it was on fire and his body ached everywhere. He whimpered when the alpha took off his shirt and wiped his body clean.</p><p>Jaebeom was clueless. He had no idea why his omega was feeling like this. What was wrong with Jinyoung? His hands were shaking because it was painful to see his little husband cry like that.</p><p>Jaebeom called the doctor but still, he was growing impatient.</p><p>Jinyoung moaned in ache, his eyes squeezed shut and his fists balled.</p><p>"Shh…. Kitten, it's okay. You'll be good soon," he whispered to Jinyoung and pushed his hair away from the eyes.</p><p>" Alpha…" Jinyoung whispered. His fingers intervened with Jaebeom and he pulled him close.</p><p>" i-it hurts a lot," he sniffled. Pearl-like tears rolled down from his eyes and Jaebeom kissed his head.</p><p>" Where does it hurt, kitten?" Jaebeom asked in worry. Jinyoung whimpered and curled towards him.</p><p>"*sniff* there, down *sniff* there," Jaebeom furrowed his brows in confusion and before he could ask the omega, he was disturbed by the knock on the door.</p><p>He quickly pulled away and paced towards the door to let the doctor come in.</p><p>The doctor had a mask on and he winced in distress.</p><p>The doctor looked at Jinyoung and checked his temperature.</p><p>" When did it start?" He asked.</p><p>" Half an hour ago" Jaebeom instantly replied and the doctor nodded.</p><p>He scribbled something on a paper and Jaebeom just stood there with a thin line created on his lips. He had no idea what was going on. Jinyoung was well this morning and suddenly this happened. He was never this tense for anyone like he was for Jinyoung.</p><p>The doctor clicked his tongue and then wrote something on the paper. The doctor was so quiet on Jinyoung that it was increasing Jaebeom's anxiety. His palms were getting sweaty and his heartbeat increased.</p><p>Jaebeom decided to call his mother to help him in taking care of Jinyoung because honestly, Jinyoung was fragile. He was so sensitive and timid.</p><p>The doctor signalled Jaebeom to come with him and Jaebeom followed.</p><p>"There's nothing to worry about. What Jinyoung is going through is pre-heat. It starts before the actual heat and right now, his body is modifying for the heat. The inside of his body is preparing for an offspring and he will face this for a day or two. You can give him the medicine prescribed by me. Bath him, make nest if he wants and that's fine.</p><p>He'll face his heat in three days so be mentally prepared. Don't let him take the stress.<br/>Spending time with him will lessen his pain.<br/>Don't worry. He'll be fine, alpha" the doctor smiled and the servant showed him the way out.</p><p>Jaebeom stood outside the bedroom for a few minutes.</p><p>Jinyoung was going into heat.</p><p>Jaebeom did everything for Jinyoung except this. Even their honeymoon was kept aside because of his work. Jaebeom groaned, grabbing his hair from the roots and took a deep breath. He cannot lose his control over Jinyoung.</p><p>Jinyoung is his husband.</p><p>Jaebeom shook his head and carded his fingers through his hair, he called one of the maids and asked her to bring the milkshake.<br/>The maid nodded and quickly went to the kitchen to fetch it from the fridge.</p><p>Jaebeom walked back into the room and found his kitten snuggling against his jacket. A smile spread on his face and he padded near him.</p><p>"Jinyoung, are you not hungry?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair, pushing them back. Jinyoung turned to look at him and his hand extended to wrap his fingers around the alpha's wrist.</p><p>Tugging gently, he signalled the alpha to lie next to him. Jaebeom didn't wait a minute and joined his kitten in the bed.</p><p>"Your milkshake is coming for you" he chuckled and Jinyoung hummed, loving the way he was huddled up against the alpha's chest.</p><p>"Kitten, you are going through pre-heat. It will be difficult for both of us but I promise you that I'll take care of you, ``Jaebeom said, while his hand lovingly moved up and down on Jinyoung's back.</p><p>Jinyoung nodded and inhaled the coconut scent of the alpha.</p><p>" promise" Jinyoung's muffled voice came and he kissed weakly on Jaebeom's chest.</p><p>Their private moment halted for a minute when the maid knocked on the door asking for permission.</p><p>Once she was allowed, smiling sweetly, she placed the milkshake on the nightstand and after bowing, she left.</p><p>Once her footsteps fade away, Jaebeom smirked and pulled Jinyoung close who was sipping his milkshake like a baby. Jaebeom's hand possessively wrapped around Jinyoung while his eyes watched him in lust.</p><p>This was the problem.</p><p>Jinyoung's preheat started releasing pheromones for breeding. It was a normal thing and one has had no control over it.</p><p>"My little husband, do you want me to give you a bath?" he asked, whispered sweetly in Jinyoung's ear. His hot breath fanning on Jinyoung's skin.</p><p>Jinyoung nodded, sipping his milkshake. Jaebeom guessed the strawberry vanilla milkshake helped his kitten a bit. He chuckled and placed a kiss on Jinyoung's temple. Jinyoung was so precious and pure.</p><p>He left the bed and scooped his omega in his arms, whose feet dangled cutely. Jaebeom whispered sweet nothings and praises in the kitten's ear and peppered kisses on his neck.</p><p>He loved giving attention to his omega. His husband deserved everything.</p><p>"You are mine, kitten," the alpha pursed his lips at Jinyoung so that his omega could peck on his lips.</p><p>"My kitten loves playing with alpha" he cooed at Jinyoung and bounced him on his legs while they waited for the water to fill up the tub.</p><p>Jinyoung giggled and loved that his alpha was treating him. He buried his face in jaebeom's neck and let jaebeom wrap arms around his body. " my sweet omega, your scent is so delicious. Alpha can't wait." jaebeom's voice turned dark and deep.</p><p>This made Jinyoung whimper at the words he felt tingles in his body. Before he could even reply or do anything, the alpha pulled away and started undressing him.</p><p>"alpha….." he hissed, his body shuddered when Jaebeom finger accidentally brushed against his erected pink nipples. His chest swelled up and was so sensitive. His shaky breath made Jaebeom stop.</p><p>" you feel things in here?" Jaebeom asked with fake innocence while his finger curled on the pink pointed bud. His fake innocence flipped into a smirk. Jinyoung couldn't help but close his eyes in pleasure. He wanted more.</p><p>"ah… Jaebeom!" Jinyoung's moaned loudly and bit his lips. His hand cupping over Jaebeom. He wanted more but the alpha pulled away. He pushed the pretty omega away and slid down the pyjama from his tiny waist.</p><p>"get in kitten" he mumbled and watched his omega get in the bathtub.</p><p>"Jaebeom" Jinyoung moaned his alpha's name as soon as he got into the water.<br/>His soft and smooth skin glittered under the water in the lighting.</p><p>Jinyoung's body calmed down a bit and he stayed there. Jaebeom was happy looking at his omega. His mind was still not over the way he teased him.</p><p>He left Jinyoung for a few minutes and went to his closet to change his clothes. He wore sweatpants and took a satin shirt with him for Jinyoung. He was gone for just a few minutes and Jinyoung was on the verge of a breakdown.</p><p>"there, there, my baby" he quickly grabbed his husband and helped him out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his body to dry him and secured his arm under Jinyoung's butt, he lifted him.</p><p>"Kitten missed alpha?" he pouted and Jinyoung nodded, moving his head furiously up and down.</p><p>"Is my hubby needy?" he cooed, making Jinyoung whimper in his arms.</p><p>"you want alpha?" jaebeom's eyes turned dark as he released his intoxicating pheromones. He took away the towel from Jinyoung and left him naked on the bed.</p><p>"jinyoung, do you want alpha?" he asked again but this time, his voice was stern and dominating.</p><p>Jinyoung shivered at the tone and looked up the alpha with lust-filled eyes. Jinyoung's heat was fluctuating now. His nails dug into the mattress, trying to control his body to not lunge at the alpha.</p><p>Jaebeom crouched down and looked into Jinyoung's eyes before rolling out the words from his mouth.</p><p>" Do you want something that alpha has? Tell me, jinyoung," he whispered seductively and pushed his hair back. Hearing this made Jinyoung open his legs.</p><p>Everything was happening on its own as if he was possessed by something. His thighs spread open, giving the Jaebeom the view that he was craving for. His pink cock, leaking and hard against his abdomen. It was sensitive and it looked ready to devour.</p><p>Jaebeom's fingers ghosted on Jinyoung's inner thighs which were white and unmarked. His right eyebrow cocked up when he saw Jinyoung twitch at his lightest touch.</p><p>Jaebeom's hands every itching to mark those fluffy thick thighs which were his. Every part of Jinyoung's body was his and he loved it. His Adam's apple bopped at the sight of the vulnerable omega, helpless and totally in control of pheromones.</p><p>"Al-alpha….here" his shaky voice reached the alpha while he guided alpha's hand towards the area that needed attention.</p><p>" does it hurt here?" Jaebeom chuckled as he kneeled on the bed, facing Jinyoung's beautiful pink cock.</p><p>" y-yes, alpha" he sobbed and Jaebeom tilted his head, his eyes running down to the taint and trailing down to the perfect spot. His cunt.</p><p>The sweet nectar coated the puckered pink hole of Jinyoung's. It was inviting him to fuck and fill his cunt with hot and think cum. Jaebeom growled, his fangs showed off at the sight of the godly sweet juice.</p><p>The alpha's greedy tongue rolled out and he licked the bead of cum on the head of the cock and a sob broke out. He groaned and looked up, meeting with the sobbing omega.</p><p>He reached out for him and lowered his head and plunged his tongue in Jinyoung's mouth, taking a good lick of his tongue and making sure that the omega tasted himself.</p><p>When he pulled away, Jinyoung went frozen, his eyes wide staring at the alpha. Jaebeom chuckled and cupped Jinyoung's face before kissing him once again. Capturing the cushion-like lips of Jinyoung, he slid his tongue in, kissing him passionately and showing him the wonders that the innocent omega has never seen.</p><p>His tongue fought for dominance and of course, he won. The kiss was hot and sexy that Jinyoung squirmed under him. Jaebeom nibbled those plump lips and tugged them between his teeth.</p><p>Jinyoung's sweet moans were lost in Jaebeom's mouth and he felt the shortage of oxygen. He pulled away at the reductions of oxygen and his face hidden in the crook of Jaebeom's neck.</p><p>"Relax, little kitten," He said, giving a quick peck on Jinyoung's nose.</p><p>After the full makeout session, Jaebeom's attention was back on Jinyoung's heat.</p><p>His lips left kisses on his stomach while his thick fingers wrapped around the leaking cock. He pumped the shaft up and down, stretching the foreskin down and letting the friction do its work.</p><p>"Alpha…. Mmhmm" jinyoung groaned and withered as his hips arched up in pleasure.</p><p>" you love it? You want more of it?" he asked while his pointed tongue swirled on the head of the cock, teasing and making Jinyoung go blank.</p><p>All Jinyoung could do was nod, he was going crazy. This was the first time his alpha went so far with him. This was overwhelming.</p><p>Before he could ever get over with the teasing, he felt warm around his cock and he knew the alpha took him in his warm mouth.<br/>The hot mouth sucked cock skillfully, his lips around the cock, taking him so well.</p><p>Jinyoung cupped his hands over his mouth, concealing his moans while his eyes tightly shut in embarrassment but Jaebeom didn't like it. His predatory eyes staring at the omega, almost looking into his soul.</p><p>Fingers ran on the sides of Jinyoung's body, nails digging in and leaving shivers down his body. He grabbed the side and maintained the position while he bopped his head up and down. His cheeks hollowed and his eyes fluttered close, giving full attention to the prettiest cock in his mouth.</p><p>Jinyoung's stomach felt tightness and his toes curled. He gasped and grabbed the hair locks of Jaebeom, trying to push him away but Jaebeom stayed rigid and his hand grasped Jinyoung's wrist in a firm grip and pinned the hand down.</p><p>He was going to make his omega cum.</p><p>Jinyoung's breathing hitch and his eyes shot up when he reached his climax. He was squirming under the alpha's trap while Jaebeom groaned, enjoying the taste of cum in his mouth.</p><p>He pulled away and the cock fell flat on his abdomen.</p><p>An evil grin played on Jaebeom's face as he watched his timid omega hiding his face with a blanket. Jaebeom rubbed the cock a bit and it twitched.</p><p>"nwo….. A-alpha" he begged and squeezed his thighs together in shame. He was not over his first-ever blow job. He was calming down but it was still not over. Jaebeom looked at the time and panted. This was just a preheat.</p><p>He doesn't even know how long they went so Jaebeom called the company and announced his leave a few days. Once he aborted the call, he rushed to the bathroom and took a clean wet cloth to wipe his omega clean.</p><p>Jinyoung fell into slumber after cumming and Jaebeom shook his head. This was their first time getting so intimate. He gently dried his husband and threw the clothes in the hamper.<br/>He took away the messy blanket and replaced it with a fluffy one.</p><p>He sighed and adjusted his hard-on and joined his baby into the bed. He doesn't even know what he's going to do when the heat comes because his rut will start as soon as Jinyoung hits with heat.</p><p>He pulled him close and nestled him in his arms that possessively wrapped around him and kissed on his nose with love.</p><p>➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖</p><p>"Mom, Jinyoung will be in his room for a week or so. Just don't let him leave the room. No matter what" Jaebeom said his mother, who was sitting in the living room sipping her tea.</p><p>"Son, I understand that but what is my use in here? It's you and him. Only you can take care of him." she said and got up from her place to take the teacup in the sink.</p><p>"mom, I need a few things before his heat and he is not ready to leave my side. It's hard to keep him away. At least, I'll be at ease that he is in your care" Jaebeom explained. Only he knows the pain. Jinyoung doesn't leave the alpha alone. He takes advantage of leave and never gives the alpha space. Always running to him for sex.</p><p>"Jaebeom, I don't think my words will affect him," she said worriedly as her head whipped towards the omega walking down the stairs in Jaebeom's shirt and shorts and his eyes looking here and there in search of his Jaebeom.</p><p>"Jaebeom, give me the list if you have made any and go back to him. You need to know that heat makes them like this and you can't blame them" she sighed and took the list from his hand.</p><p>She nudged her son, making him grunt and huff. She giggled and walked out of the kitchen and asked the servant to ready a car for her.</p><p>"Alpha?" with a pout on his lips Jinyoung called for the alpha but no one helped.</p><p>"kitten?" Jaebeom called his name in his stern voice. Jinyoung halted on his hunt and his eyes darted to the alpha who was standing near the couch.</p><p>"alpha!" a wide grin spread on Jinyoung's cheeks and his clothes moved with his body running towards him.</p><p>He stood on the tip of his toes and pressed a kiss on jaebeom's lips.</p><p>"I was searching for you…. Where did you go, alpha?" Jinyoung pouted, his puppy eyes begging the alpha.</p><p>"Kitten, what did I tell you about leaving the bedroom?" he asked, lifting Jinyoung bridal style. Jinyoung laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>"I love you, alpha. Come on, let's go to bed" he giggled and whined cutely, nuzzling his face in alpha's neck. Jaebeom rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip. Jinyoung's body was now more soft and curvy.</p><p>"I asked something," the alpha growled at his naughty omega that pouted and showed his fake tears.</p><p>Jaebeom sighed and placed Jinyoung on the bed and walked towards the table. With a small click, he took off his wristwatch and placed it on the table. Meanwhile, he left his shirt unbuttoned and took them off.</p><p>With his peripheral view, he saw Jinyoung taking off his shorts, leaving himself in nothing but a shirt that was falling from his shoulder.</p><p>Jaebeom chuckled and unbuckled his belt and let it fall on the floor and strode towards the bed where Jinyoung sat like the obedient kitten.</p><p>Jaebeom grabbed Jinyoung by the chin and made his lookup.</p><p>"Alpha will not allow you to have this cock" Jaebeom's alpha voice rang into Jinyoung's ears. It was commanding and dominant. It was arousing and so sexy.</p><p>Jinyoung pouted. His hips moved and his front rubbed against the Jaebeom's clothed cock.<br/>Slowing and painfully, his hips ground on it, trying to seduce the alpha.</p><p>"b-but it's mine!" he whimpered, innocently. Batting his eyelashes.</p><p>This made Jaebeom smirk. This time, he felt his dick twitch under the tight pants.</p><p>"it's mine too. Kitten wants to use it" Jinyoung grumbled as lips brushed against Jaebeom's neck, trying to make his alpha give in.</p><p>And Jaebeom snapped.</p><p>"oh no, kitten. You can't have it right now. When alpha will give you, he'll make sure to give you enough to leave you round and full with pups. Don't you want your tummy filled with alpha's pups?" Jaebeom asked and tilted his head while his hand kneaded Jinyoung's ass.</p><p>Jinyoung was turned on. His red swollen lip escaped from his pearly white teeth and swallowed his saliva. His alpha was dangerously handsome and the way he talked turned him on so much.</p><p>He nodded at the words of alpha and gave a hungry kiss.</p><p>He shifted and made space for an alpha who sat down at the edge. It didn't take a second for Jinyoung to plop his butt down on the Jaebeom's thighs and suck his breath in.</p><p>"come on. Use yourself, kitten," he cooed and watched his omega gripping both the shoulders with legs on each side. Desperate in need.</p><p>Without any shame, Jinyoung started rolling his hips. His cock rubbed against Jaebeom's dent. He was whimpering like a bitch and moving his bottom, humping and grinding.</p><p>Jaebeom threw his head back, eyes closed and soft grunts leaving his mouth and the only thing that ran into his mind was. Make his omega pregnant again and again once he hits with the heat.</p><p>Soft grunts left Jaebeom's mouth as he left his omega to have his way. He could feel his omega getting restless, he needed more. Jinyoung's moans and whines increased with the movements and Jaebeon growled.</p><p>"A-alpha…. G-give me… please, please, please," Jinyoung started crying, beads of tears rolled down from his eyes and Jaebeom's eyes shot open.</p><p>"shh…. You don't have to cry," his voice was deep and Jinyoung sniffled.</p><p>"Please take me…. " he sobbed and sloppily moved before his body started to quiver and trembled.</p><p>He soiled on Jaebeom's trouser.</p><p>His chest heaved up and down with ragged breath and his head fell on Jaebeom chest.</p><p>" I want you, Jaebeom," he mewled and closed his eyes in exhaustion.</p><p>Jaebeom chuckled and carefully picked up Jinyoung and laid him down on the bed.</p><p>Now, he has to deal with his problem and sighing, he made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖</p><p>Three months have gone by and Jinyoung's heat has arrived, so does Jaebeom's rut. The only time they got was to eat something instantly to drink something. Jinyoung's heat affected Jaebeom and his pheromones affected Jinyoung's heat, it was a never-ending cycle.</p><p>Jinyoung doesn't even remember how many times he was knotted. His limbs gave out and his body was exhausted to the point that he was like a doll. Either Jaebeom or Jinyoung wakes up in the middle of the night asking for sex. It was tiring but the lust and heat in their body were too much.</p><p>Morning sex was an must, Jinyoung couldn't wake up without his alpha's fat cock in his cunt. They smelled of sex, the room smelled of sex. They used every area to have sex on.</p><p>Jinyoung was like a walking canvas, his body was filled with hickeys and bites. His neck was nowhere near pale, it carried bite marks of alpha that Jinyoung loved showing off.</p><p>Jinyoung was so clingy that he was locked in the bedroom when Jaebeom went to the company only for meetings.</p><p>The one who was most happy when Jinyoung's heat ended was not him but was Jaebeom.</p><p>"Kitten, stop!" Jaebeom groaned, while his eyes scanned through the document.</p><p>"I am craving for it," he whined, bouncing on Jaebeom's lap and peppering kisses on his cheeks.</p><p>"you can't crave for my lips," he chuckled, not looking at Jinyoung and this made the pregnant omega angry.</p><p>"I can and you don't give me attention anymore. Jaebeom leave that paper," Jinyoung scrunched his nose and tried to swat the paper away.</p><p>"what makes you feel like that, baby?" he finally gave his attention to the omega who grinned like a fool and pulled him for a kiss.</p><p>"one last time, alpha," he pouted and kissed him deeply. His fingers run into Jaebeom's hair, grabbing them from the root.</p><p>Jinyoung swallowed all the moans of Jaebeom and pulled away, letting Jaebeom kiss him further down the neck.</p><p>"you are such a baby," Jaebeom's muffled voice came as he nibbled on Jinyoung's nipple.</p><p>Jinyoung smiled and his breathing hitched when he felt Jaebeom pushing down the hem of his shorts. His heart started to beat fast. Finally, he was getting what he wanted after clinging to his hubby the whole day.</p><p>"This is for you to keep you in your place," Jaebeom chuckled and unzipped his pants and his thick and hard cock sprung out.</p><p>"yes…. I love you, Jaebeom." Jinyoung mewled and kissed him passionately, moaning shamelessly while the alpha slapped his cock on the gaping hole, waiting to be fucked senselessly.</p><p>And positioning himself, Jaebeom penetrated his cock in and Jinyoung whimpered. His mouth leaving delicious moans like a melody and moved, rolled his hips, moving up and down. Jaebeom's cock fills him up from the inside in his tight greedy cunt, making his mind blank.</p><p>Jinyoung cried and moaned in pleasure running his body as he bounced his ass on the cock.</p><p>"Baby… don't stop," Jaebeom grunted and a moan vibrated from his chest. He was cloud nine, the way Jinyoung's tight walls clenched him.</p><p>His hands supported Jinyoung's body and they shamelessly made love in the daylight of his company's office.</p><p>And if someone told Jaebeom about this six months ago like how whipped he was for his omega, pampering him and cooing him twenty-four-seven, he would have punched him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>××××××</p><p> </p><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHH I DONT KNOW WHAT MY FEELS ARE.</p><p>I have never worked for someone and it was such a nice feeling to rite for someone. I hope you all like it and please give me your precious feedback.</p><p>Please don't kill me if it didn't turn out well.</p><p>Thank you so much once again! 💓💓💓💓💓💓😘😘😘😘</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>